


Back To The Start (Brutasha/Hulkwidow/Brucenat)

by Struckedstar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Struckedstar/pseuds/Struckedstar
Summary: Natasha wants to move on, but her heart says otherwise. A Brutasha one shots.





	Back To The Start (Brutasha/Hulkwidow/Brucenat)

Ok, so before y'all read this, Ella is a character from my other story

'Our Second Chance' y'all should read it if you haven't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, have you figured out what you're gonna tell Bruce?" Ella said, pulling Nat out of her thoughts as she sat beside Natasha on the couch looking out to the window.

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell him that he's been gone and that I've moved on" Natasha replied, straight to the point. Ella wasn't keen on the idea of Natasha breaking things with Bruce. Specially when just like 3 days ago Natasha was literally drowning in vodka dwelling over the loss of Bruce.

"Natasha, are you sure?" Ella asked, looking over at Natasha with concern.

"yeah, pretty sure" Natasha impassively said while taking a drink from the bottle of Vodka she was holding.

"Ok, let me ask you, are you ready to let him go? For good?" Ella asked as if trying to pity her. There was a moment of silence, until Natasha spoke up.

"Yes" Was the only answer she gave Ella.

Ella, being the good friend she is, didn't want to force this on Natasha, but she knows how Bruce and Natasha have grown throughout the years more than anyone.

"Before I worked here, back when I was still studying, I had a friend. He was amazing, he cared about me, and he was the only person who understood me. Then one night, he told me that he wanted to be more than just friends, I was taken by surprise, I loved him ofcourse, but I was too scared to enter a relationship, plus, I was a student, and I didn't need the distraction, so I told him no. After that night, we pretty much ignored each other, until about three years ago. I saw him at a coffe shop, and I approached him, we greeted each other and then we started talking, we talked for hours and hours, just catching up on those 5 years we missed from eachothers lives, then I asked him if he still wanted to be with me, he said he was married. And everyday since that night he told me he wanted more, I wish I said yes. Because now I can't take it back. For the past two years I could only remember you hooking up with different guys every night, or trying to go on dates. But you saw no one fit, you would always tell me that 'he's too cocky' 'he's too pale' 'he's too buff' 'I don't like blondes' when in reality, the only reason none of those guys worked out for you was because none of those guys were Bruce. So now, I'm going to ask you again. Are you ready to let Bruce go, for good?"

What Ella said left Natasha speechless. Sbe didn't know how to respond.

"You do what your heart tells you to do, I don't want you doing this just because I told you. If you really think that letting him go is the right decision, then I'll support you. But please remember what I said"

Ella stood up and left. Natasha couldn't stop thinking about what she said. Maybe Ella is right, maybe she isn't ready to let him go.

So, Natasha decided that she would talk to Bruce. But first she had to find him.

She first checked the lab, but he wasn't there. Then she went to his room, he also wasn't there. Then, the kitchen, then the gym, and then basically every other floor of the compound. She gave up after thirty minutes of searching. Then she looked out the window, it was almost sunset, then it hit her. Before Bruce left, she remembers them going to this lake near the tower during sunset. So she figured thats where he might be.

She walked down the stairs and walked out of the facility, then heades straight for the dock. She wasn't wrong.

Orange and pink filled the sky as the sun was setting, but no matter how beautiful the view is, the only thing she could focus on is the silhouette of the man she came here for.

She slowly walked to the end of the dock, admiring how beautiful he looked under the orange sky, and god he looked so hot wearing that tight light blue button up with his beige shorts that show off his tanned legs.

When she reached the bench then she slowly took a seat beside the doctor.

"It's beautiful, isn't it" Bruce said, eyes still glued to the view infront of them.

"It is" Natasha replied.

"Is there anything you need?" Bruce coldly asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, about what happened 2 years ago" She said, voice shaking, while intertwining both her hands.

"What happened 2 years ago is in the past. I left, you've moved on, there's nothing left to say" Natasha could tell that Bruce was on edge right now, they all were, but she could just imagine what Bruce is feeling right now, after everything that happened, he doesn't deserve this.

"That's the thing, I haven't moved on. I tried to forget, I really did, but I couldn't.

I tried dating other guys, but then I would keep making excuses to ditch them, when the only reason none of those guys worked out was because they weren't you."

Natasha was vulnerable, she opened her heart out to Bruce two years ago and ended up getting hurt, but even though she did get hurt, she's still offering herself to him because she knows it's worth it.

"And how are you sure that I am suitable for you" Bruce looked over at Natasha and gave her a sad small smile.

"I just know. Look, if you need time, I'll give you time, I'll wait for you, I promise. I'll wait as long as you want, wether it's a week, a month, a year, 2 years, hell, I'd wait for a millenia If that's what it takes because you're damn worth it." Natasha's voice was shaky and she was now on the verge of crying. What she said was the truth though. She would really wait for him, for as long as he needs.

Bruce then took natashas hand and wrapped both his hands around it.

"Back when we were in Wakanda, I thought I was gonna die, if I had died, I would've been gone with the biggest regret in my life. That I wasn't there for you, I made you a promise,when I gave you that necklace, that no matter what happened, I would always be there for you, and I broke it." Bruce's eyes were red, it had tears that had yet to fall, but Natasha felt every word that came out of his mouth.

"Bruce, lets continue what we started three years ago" Natasha wanted this more than anything, and she's not letting him go this time.

"You, do know we're walking a pretty tight rope Tasha"

"it's an adventure that comes with a breathtaking view" And to that, Bruce gave a light chuckle.

He pulled Natasha closer and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I adore you, Tasha" Bruce whispered to her ear, and it sent shivers down her spine. She never realized how much she needed to hear those words until it came out of his mouth.

"I love you, Bruce"

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, I hope y'all liked this one shots!

xoxo!


End file.
